1. Field
Apparatuses and method consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to a pointing apparatus, and more particularly, to an input apparatus having higher visibility as compared with a laser pointer in the related art, a pointing apparatus, a method for displaying a pointer, and a recordable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to display an image outputted from a personal computer (PC) on a large-scale screen, a method of projecting an image to a screen by using a beam projector has been commonly used. However, the beam projector is not capable of providing high brightness and resolution, which causes problems that a user is not able to clearly see an image under bright lights, and the displayed image is not clear. For this reason, a display apparatus such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is perceived as a replacement of the beam projector since such display apparatuses provide high brightness and resolution. Since it has become possible to manufacture large-scale display apparatuses at lower costs with the improvement of display-related technologies, it is expected that production of such large-scale display apparatuses will increase even more.
Meanwhile, a pointer for indicating a certain part of a displayed image is commonly used along with the beam projector. In the related art, a laser pointer which emits a laser light has been used. A user is able to focus on a desired part by directing a laser light of the laser pointer at a desired point on a screen which is projected by the beam projector. Recently, a laser pointer which provides a simple image control function, such as a function of converting pages of a presentation material, is being developed.
However, as the beam projector has been replaced with a display apparatus, a problem that the visibility of a laser pointer is decreased has occurred when the laser pointer is used along with a display apparatus. That is, a screen of a display apparatus reflects a laser light of a laser pointer, and an image on the display apparatus has the brightness which is equal to or higher than the brightness of the laser light, which can result in problems when using a laser pointer.
In this regard, a pointing method which may replace a laser pointer in the related art and which provides high visibility even on a display apparatus having high brightness is necessary.